freewishfandomcom-20200213-history
The will of a Phoenix. Chapter 6.
Chapter 6, Healed body. Meeting Jinbe? Doc: EVERYONE LAUREN IS!! Everyone held their breath. It was so quiet a pin could drop and be heard. Someone was about to yell at Doc. He could tell he kept them waiting. Doc: SHE’S WAKING UP. The wind blew and the next minute cheers could be heard all the way on a island Red hair Shanks was staying at. Shanks: What was that. Is there a party going on? Ben: Who knows. Shanks: Well lets go find out. Tell the crew we’re moving out. Ben: Fine. Back on the Whitebeard ship. Everyone was either crying or laughing. That was the best news they heard since Lauren was attacked. After Whitebeard got everyone calmed down he looked at Doc. WB: Doc that is great news. How long until she wakes then? The doc’s smile grew more. Doc: I’d say a hour or two. The only wound that might need a eye kept on is the one on her back. As long as she doesn’t over do it. I’d say she’s free to walk around a bit to get some fresh air after she feels like it. WB: That’s good to hear. I think Marco Thatch and Ace are taking the news good. Indeed Marco Thatch and Ace was dancing around making fools of themselves. A few crew members got a snail and recorded it to show Lauren later. Whitebeard and Doc laughed as the three fools stopped dancing and Ace sees the poor crew member with the snail. He chased after him but in the end the crew member gets away. Doc smiles and goes back to the infirmary and smiles when he sees Lauren sitting up. Doc: Welcome back to the world of the living sunshine. Lauren blinks at Doc for a few seconds. Her mind is still fuzzy so she’s having a hard time understanding what’s going on. The Doc sees that and walks over. Doc: I’m glad your back. Everyone kept bugging me asking questions that I had no answers for. Lauren rubs her eyes finally is able to see the Doc well. At first glance he looks like he himself needs a good long rest. Lauren: Doc you look like shit. Have you slept at all? Doc laughs a little. He’s glad that she’s the same Lauren as before. Doc: Don’t worry after I make sure you get on deck safe I’ll take a nap. With that Doc went and got a few nurses to help Lauren get dress. At first Lauren didn’t want to wear a dress but was told it would be better then to wear a outfit that would take twice as long to get into. After that Lauren picked out a purple spring dress and the nurses helped her put it on. After looking in the mirror she didn’t think it was bad. The Doc comes back in and smiles. Doc thinking: It seems like I didn’t have to worry. She doesn’t look like she’s having trouble walking. Thank you nurses for keeping her legs from stiffing up. Doc: Well look at that. That looks great on you Lauren. Lauren turn red and Doc and the nurses smiled. Nurse: Come on dear lets go show everyone how you look. If that’s ok Doc? Doc: Thank you dear. Tell pops I’m going to take a nap. Nurse: Will do. Lauren and the Nurses leave. Doc sighs and then yawns as he goes and takes a nap. The nurses tell Lauren their names again. After that Jamey and Sarah go tell the others that Lauren is coming. Joy stays with Lauren to make sure she doesn’t fall and hurt herself again. Lauren heart starts to pound as they reach the door. Joy: Are you alright Lauren? Lauren nods and gives a weak smile. She’s nervous but she also can’t wait to see everyone again. The door opens and Lauren has to shield her eyes from the sunlight. After wait a few minutes to get use to the sunlight again Lauren and Joy walk out and is greeted by a cheer. Everyone is so happy to see Lauren but a few get close to her. Mainly Whitebeard Ace Marco and Thatch. Marco helps Lauren and smiles at Joy. After a few minutes Lauren starts to tear up. Everyone starts to worry again as Lauren starts to cry. She has never felt this much love and it starts to take a tow. Marco hugs her trying to calm her down. He would rub her back but the doc had warned everyone that it was still healing. Marco: It’s ok everything is ok. Lauren tries to speak while she cries but it comes out as little noise that no one can understand. Finally after a few minutes Lauren is calms down enough to talk. Lauren: T-thank you everyone. S-sorry f-for crying.. He he guess I g-got a lot to do once I’m healed. Everyone laughed after Lauren said that. They knew she was serious but they still couldn’t help laughing. It was like the fog of worries had finally lifted. The village folks could tell that something had change. They could all feel the difference in the air. WB: I think we should have a party later. Everyone cheers with that idea. Even Lauren thinks it’s a good idea. Cook: Well we will have to wait to have one. I don’t think Lauren would like a party when she wouldn’t be able to eat most of the things. I think after a few days her body will be able to handle the party food. Everyone looked at the Cook knowing he was right. As it was Lauren’s body wouldn’t be able to deal with the party food let alone most foods. Cook: Don’t worry there’s soup on that will help her gain strength. Marco Joy will you bring her to the kitchen for me? Ace: Hey I’m coming as well. Thatch: Me too. Most wanted to go as well but Whitebeard told them there will be time for everyone to talk to Lauren later. They half hearted agreed. Marco Ace Thatch Whitebeard and Joy went with Lauren to the kitchen where Cook was setting a bowl of broth on the table. Cook: This is a special broth. It’s been sitting most of the day simmering in sea king meat and different types of veggies. Marco and Ace laugh a little as Lauren starts to drool a bit. They help her into a chair and Lauren picks up the spoon and tries it. She’s shocked broth could taste that good. Lauren: Cook I got to say this. This broth is the best ever. Cook: Well I do try to make it good. Thank you Lauren. Joy: I think you five can help Lauren I’m going to go help the others. Lauren: Thanks Joy for helping me. Joy nods and smiles and leaves the kitchen. Lauren keeps eating the broth thinking it’s the best broth ever. Marco and Ace are trying to decide what to say to Lauren while Thatch and Whitebeard talk about what’s going to happen once she is healed. Lauren finishes the broth and pouts. Cook: Would you like a little more Lauren? Lauren: Please? Cook laughs and fixes her another bowl. This one smaller then the other because he doesn’t want her to get sick from eating to much to fast. After Lauren is finished with the second bowl she yawns. Marco: It looks like someone’s tired still. Lauren: Who would that be? Ace: I think he means you Lauren. Lauren pouts because she doesn’t want to go back to bed. Even though she doesn’t want to she can’t seem to fight the sleep that’s trying to win over. Whitebeard places a hand on Lauren’s shoulder. WB: 'Resting will heal your body Lauren. Then when you are healed you can meet Jinber that is coming in a few days. ''Lauren nods as sleep finally takes her. Whitebeard smiles and looks at Marco and Ace. '''WB: Would you to mind taking her back to the infirmary and seeing if doc is awake? Ace: I don’t mind Pops. Marco: We can do that. Whitebeard nods and lets go. Marco lifts Lauren up and smiles as he sees her sucking her thumb. Ace really wants to get a picture of it but then remembers the dress threat and shivers. Thatch: Dress Threat? Ace: Yea I don’t want to have that happen. Cook picks up the bowl and looks at Ace. Cook: Your still thinking of that Ace? Ace can only nod as he and Marco take Lauren back to the infirmary. Whitebeard Thatch and Cook laugh at the thought of Ace being in a dress. Thatch: I would want a picture of that. Cook: Me two me two Thatch. Whitebeard only shakes his head. While they are laughing Ace is thinking of ways to get them back. Marco sees him and sighs. Marco: You know you might look good in a dress. Ace glares at Marco. Marco laughs a little. Ace: That’s not funny. Ace then sighs and decides it’s time to ask the question that’s been on his mind the last week and a half. Ace: Marco when are you going to give what you bought to Pops? Marco looks at Ace and then at the sleeping Lauren. Marco: I think it’s best if Lauren would to be the one that gave it to Pops. Ace looked at Lauren. Ace: Is that why you got it so Lauren could give it to him? Marco nods. Ace smiles and shakes his head. Marco: What I think she was wanted to get it for Pops. But since she had no money she couldn’t. Ace: It’s fine. Wow that was fast did we take a short cut? Ace opened the door to the infirmary. Marco walked in and placed Lauren in a bed and covered her up. Marco: No it just seems like it took less time then it normally does. Hey Ace what do you think Lauren dreams about? Ace looks at Marco. Then he shrugs his shoulders. Ace: Well maybe she dreams about us being together and having a good time. Marco: I hope so. She needs to have happy dreams. Doc walks in and looks at the two. Doc: Your right Marco but sometimes what one person needs doesn’t mean they get. Lets just hope she has a good dream. Marco: She’s been having nightmares still? Doc: Well before yes but since she’s been hurt this past week and a half no. Lets just hope it. Before Doc can finishes what he is saying. Lauren starts to mumble in her sleep. Doc sighs and shakes his head. Doc: Another nightmare. If only there was another way to deal with them. Ace: Can’t we give her something to hold while she sleeps? Marco: Pops said a doll might help and I was going to pick one up after I asked her what kind she liked. Doc: That would work. Ace: Should we wake her? Marco: I’ll do it. Marco places a hand on Lauren’s arm to wake her. At the same time Lauren blots up and punches Marco in the nose while screaming no. Marco falls back and lands on his but holding his nose while blood falls from it. Doc grabs a towel and helps Marco while Ace tires to calm Lauren Down. At first Lauren tires to fight Ace thinking he’s the enemy from her nightmare. Doc then walks over and has Ace hold down Lauren so that he can give her a shot without her harming anyone else. After he injects it into her Ace looks at Doc a little worried. Doc shakes his head. Doc: It’s the best we can do for her. If her wounds reopen it might take another 4 days before she is able to move. Ace sighs as Lauren cries on Ace shoulders. All Ace can do is sit there and wait hoping he can help her with her demons. After a few minutes the drug takes affect and Lauren falls into a dreamless sleep. Doc and Ace Put her back to bed and Ace covers her up. Marco sits up and takes the towel off his nose. It had stopped bleeding a bit ago but didn’t want to say anything. Marco: Now everyone’s going to know that I got sucker punched by her. Doc looks at Marco. He knows Marco is trying to make a small joke about it. Doc: Is your nose ok? Marco: Yea she just made it bleed is all. Though I do got to say she’s got a good punch. Ace: Well that’s true. Oh Doc I think Pops wants to talk to you. Doc: I need to make sure she didn’t reopen her wound and then I’ll go and see him. Marco and Ace nod before leaving. Doc sighs and checks to make sure Lauren’s wound hasn’t reopened. Luck was with her since the bandage only showed a bit of blood. Doc cleaned it off and then and put some cream on it before rewrapping it. After he did that he moved some hair from her face and sighed. Doc: Even when you sleep. You still can’t be truly happy. Doc then sighs again before going to see Whitebeard. WB: Marco told me what happened. He said she punched him good. Doc: Yea it seems like that nightmare was worst then the others. WB: Her wound didn’t reopen did it? Doc shakes his head. Doc: No it didn’t. That’s the good news so far. But I think we should find a doll for her to sleep with. It might help her out allot. WB: That’s what Ace and Marco are doing now. They are asking the village children what type of doll they would want if they had nightmares. Doc: That’s good. Well I think I’m going to go get a little more sleep. WB: Ok I’ll come check on her later. Doc nods and heads to his room to get some more sleep. His room is right next to the infirmary. Ace and Marco had found a few stuffed toys that the children said would be good to keep the nightmares away. Ace also had a dream catcher that a parent gave to him to give to Lauren when she woke up. A Few days had passed. When Lauren did wake up she felt bad for hitting someone but since she didn’t know who it was she said sorry to anyone that came in the room. It kinda was the laugh on the ship since she said it every time the door opened. Once she found out it was Marco she punched. She was scared he was mad until he handed her a few stuffed toys. He told her they was gifts after she asked what they was. Ace also hung the dream catcher up saying it will help keep the nightmares away. Now Lauren is looking at the sea waiting like everyone else. Her back is healed but has another scar. When she was told that she sighed thinking it was just another attacked she lived after. Marco: Lauren you ok? Lauren looks over. She is a different dress since the nurses got her to wear one they are trying to get her to wear the other dresses she’s made. The one she is wearing is light blue spring dress. Lauren: I don’t know why I made them these dresses. It’s like they are going to make me wear them all. Ace: Oh it can’t be that bad can. Ace stopped there as he seen that look. Most of the males on bored had a shiver go down their spin. Even Whitebeard felt something and wonder what was going to happen. Marco: Ace I think it’s best if you don’t push a girl that can make any type of dress. Ace: Ok fine. Anyways how are you feeling Lauren? Lauren: Good besides wearing this. I look like a girl in it. Marco and Ace try to hide from laughing. They had to cover their mouths to do so. Just then a voice broke them from Laughing out loud. ??: Marco-san Ace-kun who is this young lady? Marco and Ace turned around. Lauren looked over and was shocked to see the blue man from before. Lauren: Your Jinbe right? Marco: Jinbe when did you get here? Jinbe: A few minutes Marco. I was on my way to see Pops when I overheard you three talking. So I thought to come over here first. Ace then looks down. He starts to feel guilty about fighting him. Lauren shakes her head and slaps Ace on the back of his head. Ace did not expect it felt the slap and put his hand on the area Lauren hit while giving her a questioned look. Ace: What was that for? Lauren: If your going to sit in your own guilt might as well say your sorry and get it over with. Ace looks at Lauren and then go’s over to Jinbe and bows. Ace: I’m sorry for wanting to take Pops life. I know understand why everyone likes him. Marco smiled a bit. Jimbe smiles as well and Lauren picks at her dress a bit. Jinbe: I accept your apology Ace-san. Ace stands back up and holds out his hand. Jinbe takes it and they shake hands. Lauren laughs. Lauren: See everything’s ok now right? Ace: Yes everything is fine. Now Jinbe I would like you to meet Lauren. Jinbe: It is nice to meet you Lauren. Jinbe holds out his had for Laruen to shake but Lauren turns shy and runs off. Ace starts to laugh at that. Jinbe: Did something happen? Ace: No but that’s new. She’s shy. Lauren: ACE IF YOU DON’T STOP LAUGHING I’LL MAKE YOU A DRESS AND FORCE YOU TO WEAR IT. The whole ship hears that. Ace stops laughing and a shiver goes down his spin. Jinbe looks confused until Marco tells him what Lauren means by that. After that Jinbe laughs as he pictures Ace in a dress. Ace turns red and walks away muttering something about evil girls getting payback. Marco and Jinbe head towards Whitebeards room. Category:Caring16 Category:Will of a Phoenix